Sinful
by xbiteme
Summary: One shot ;) Margery and Joffrey run off together and we all know what they're up to. Read at your own risk ;P Church sex and graphic underage smut! (This is actually just a scene from a story I have uploaded here called Fallen Angel, if you're interested in more)


_Okay so this isn't actually a one shot, it's just a smut scene from my whole story called Fallen Angel_

_Warning: underage sex, graphic smut_

* * *

Joffrey's bright blue eyes wandered out the window, towards the stars. Margaery could tell he was beginning to get bored with this. He seemed to sink into thought for quite some time, her hand still resting on his thigh under the dinner table then suddenly his alert questioning eyes were fixed on her.

"Margaery," he said, his voice low and tantalizing when Cersei and Jaime continued to have their own conversation from across the table. "We should go somewhere together."

Her stomach was a fluttering mess due to his words and low tone. He was close enough so when he spoke his warm breath ghosted over her. She kept watching his teeth, so sharp and gleaming white.

Joffrey had leaned forward a few inches, his cologne was always so enrapturing. She could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"I want to be alone with you again."

This time the fluttering feeling she felt wasn't only in her stomach, but between her legs now as well. He always had a way of doing this to her, without even laying a finger on her. She squeezed his thigh, tenderly, wishing more than anything she could go back to his room with him.

She was somewhat frustrated though, he got her so wound up and they couldn't even play. It wasn't his intention_—_or maybe it was, but either way, Margaery knew this tension would get too tight and eventually snap. They were bound to break soon, and it would be way before their wedding night.

"Let's go," she murmured leaning in closer than _he_ ever dared, almost nose to nose, teasing him with her divine fragrance and long lashes. "_Joffrey."_

His eyes flashed with wild excitement, and he downed the rest of his whiskey in one harsh swig, then got to his feet, slamming his goblet on the polished oak.

"Excuse us, mother, uncle," he announced with a dip of the head to each of them, and offered Margaery his hand, pulling her to her feet as well. "I'm going to show my lady my enormous collection of weapons."

"Right now? In the middle of dinner?" Cersei looked conscientiously from one to the other of them with tense eyes.

"We've had our fill," insisted Joffrey, tugging Margaery along by the hand. "When are you going to realize rules don't apply to me, mother?"

Jaime laughed through a puff of pipe smoke, and Cersei sighed her familiar sigh of defeat, the usual one, whenever she questioned her son over anything.

Margaery clung to his hand soft, boyish hand, her eyes trained to the back of his blonde head, as he led her from the room.

Times like this made her truly forget how much younger the boy king was from her. The power in his grip made her feel like she was being tugged around by some big, tough man, but it was just her bossy, little Joffrey. He was truly something special, though. She had already given her entire heart to him. No man had ever struck her with such an intense feeling of want_—__need._

They slipped out into the dim hallway and hurried through the shadows as he pulled her along. She followed without question, holding his hand tightly wondering where they were off to.

She wondered what they would do. The other night, when they were kissing it occurred to her that _something_ could have gone down if that guard hadn't interrupted them. Now there was a good chance he was now going to take her somewhere where to ensure that doesn't happen again.

The thought of having sex with him struggled against her chest, burning low in her core. It felt very plausible, at the moment, as he led her to some unknown location. She couldn't wait to please him in every way she could imagine.

They passed by guards, who watched them oddly but didn't say a word to object. No one was stupid enough to question their king.

As they passed through an iron set of doors, they were suddenly under the curtain of nightfall, the cool, fresh air sending chills over Margaery's skin. They were in an open wing, an overpass of some sort; a part of the castle she had never been before. The courtyard was visible down below, and far off towards the other end of the castle, she could see the garden. They followed along the path, to meet another cluster of tall, pointed towers and long halls, passing more guards as they walked.

"Joffrey," she said, nervous excitement racing through her voice. "Where are we headed?"

"Somewhere where no one can bother us," his tone was coarse, his words meeting her prediction, and he glanced back at her, his eyes seemed to eat right through her.

Joffrey's hair appeared white in the moonlight, his gleaming crown always tipping at an angle. She squeezed his hand gently, as they reached another set of doors.

They slipped in, and Margaery was relieved to feel the pleasant warmth of being inside again. This room was very dimly lit with many rows of candles lining the walls. At first, Margaery thought the room was small, but when they followed a small roundabout, passing a beautiful fountain of stone carved angels, they finally emerged into a massive cathedral, the room so grand and tall, she could hardly see the ceiling rafters through the haze of sage smoke, wafting through the air. There were church pews, and towering pillars leading up to a set of stairs before a grand alter and beautiful glorious glass window.

Margaery looked around in awe, surprised she had never seen the royal cathedral. It was beautiful and peaceful, yet eerily silent. For some reason, it gave off an ominous vibe, and she felt uneasy in this dark, empty church.

The tension had expired almost instantaneously as her thoughts returned to Joffrey, his eyes, bright, even in the dark, were suddenly fixed on her.

It then clicked with her that they were completely alone. There was not another living, breathing soul in this cathedral.

Without thinking, she started towards him, and her heart slammed against her chest until they collided as one.

Before she even had time to regret what she just did, his tongue was already in her mouth, his possessive arms, coiled tightly around her tiny waist like a trap, welcoming her into his grasp.

Joffrey squeezed her tightly against him, so their bodies molded to one, as his wet tongue devoured her, flicking over hers with congested, overflowing lust. His mouth was sweet of whiskey, and she could feel his heartbeat hammering against his chest too, against her exposed cleavage. She felt like the luckiest girl in the words and ironically thanked the gods for letting them use this chapel for sin.

Suddenly he was ripping away from her, his dark, glowing eyes frantically assessing the aisle way they were in.

"What's wrong?" Margaery asked, worry haunting her voice.

"Let's move out of the open," he growled, his cold hand was then tugging her along the endless row of benches, up the steps, past the altar, veering off into the shadows by the pipe organ.

Once safely hidden in the shadows, Joffrey then pinned her against the cool, stone wall, with force, his hot mouth starving against hers. He was never gentle, but she liked it. The feeling when he was in charge, pulling and pushing her around, kissing her with such hunger, it was indescribable. Currently, it was turning her on, she could feel herself growing wetter by the moment.

He pushed against her, and she almost lost it when she felt his hardened member, press against her thigh, and instinctively, she shifted into him so he was perfectly positioned at her core.

It was like lightning running through her body, just the feeling of pressure against the sensitive sweet spot between her legs, let alone the source of that pressure being his perfect, hard cock.

She imagined how amazing it would feel if he drove it inside her, the feeling of his length filling her up. She wondered what it looked like, what it tasted like. It was such a delicious thought now in her head, she slowly began grinding against his hardened crotch, her fingers curling through the golden blonde locks at the back of his neck.

"Joffrey," she breathed into their kiss, her hand trailing down to his abdomen, resting there in that intimate spot. She had a brilliant idea. "I want to taste you," she murmured into his open mouth, and his eyes opened to reveal suppressed anxiety.

"Please, my king," she whispered, coaxing him, and this time, she bravely dared her fingers to gently slip their way beneath his garment, and so for the first time, she could feel the subtle muscles of his abdomen, "I'll make you feel good."

At first, he tensed when her fingers moved over his soft skin, exposed to her touch. She imagined what he looked like shirtless. She was so relieved he was allowing her to touch him.

A hot, rosy blush cursed his cheeks, and it had occurred to her again how young he was. He was so intimidating, and sharp, so good at carrying himself, it was easy to forget he was a just a young boy as well as a virgin.

Although he came off shy currently, she remembered he was quite the opposite, as he suddenly, roughly gripped ahold of her waist, his excited hands running his hands down her hips to squeeze both sides of her thighs. She winced as he bit at her bottom lip again, this time not hard enough to draw blood, but it still stung with sharp pain.

"I will not disappoint you, Joffrey," she breathed against his jaw, kissing the soft skin of his chin and throat, making him sigh very quietly.

Her fingers wandered down his abdomen further, stopping at his brilliant gold belt buckle. She met his eyes, awaiting approval. She was eager to satisfy him. She couldn't' wait to hear him moan.

"Yes, do it," he hissed anxiously, his warm breath ghosting over her in the dark.

At his command, she began to unravel him. She had been so eager for this very moment, and now she's finally getting what she wanted. Her fingers swiftly worked his belt buckle, prying it open. Her heart raced so quickly she felt it might burst.

She would not let him down, she vowed. She was going to be everything he wanted and more. She would satisfy all his needs, his deepest, darkest desires, and morbid fantasies.

Margaery unbuttoned the final shiny gold button on his trousers, and with her fingers trembling with excitement, she reached into his pants to grip the base of his hard pulsing member and pull him free.

His cock was thick and smooth in her hand, stiff as a blade. He was circumcised, she saw, as she examined his moderate length. _He was so perfect._ She realized then, she had been staring at it for too long, judging from the uncomfortable look on Joff's face when she glanced up to him.

"You're so big," she gushed over him, stroking his ego flawlessly, "How will you even fit, my king?"

Without waiting for his reply, she made him gasp softly in pleasure as she squeezed him gently in her palm and began to stroke his cock up and down slowly with her little fingers. He quivered with pleasure, then seemed oddly irritated.

"Down," Joffrey ordered, and she obediently slid down to her knees, looking up at him from the floor. "Open your mouth."

His abrupt hand found the back of her neck, his fingers lacing through her soft hair. She did as she was told, and opened her mouth wide, for him, as his hand forced against the back of her neck, as he pushed himself inside, forcing her to swallow all his length.

He groaned faintly at this new, wet, feeling, the sweet feeling of a girl's mouth around his cock.

She did not struggle to take all of it and gazed up at him under her long lashes only slightly tearing up at this new thick length.

She had never sucked only anyone's dick before, it was kind of enjoyable, but only because of the cute sounds he was making. However, she was going to try to have fun with this.

"Mm, I've been so eager to taste you, my sweet king Joffrey," She said the last part seductively slow, then ran her tongue over the sensitive tip of his cock, making him groan with pleasure, and throwing his head back as her tongue continued to move down along his shaft.

"Mmm...yes...that feels nice," he moaned, stroking her hair gently, "good girl."

In response, she closed her lips tighter around him, sucking and swirling her tongue around the tip of his sweet cock, and grazing the small sensitive ridge beneath his head, before swallowing his length all the way back to the end of her throat, then back out. She repeated this, before allowing one of her hands initially gripping the back his thigh, to aid her working mouth, and begin pumping along his slick wet shaft.

"Ohh, fuck," he groaned, burying his dick further into her mouth. "My goddess. Don't stop."

_His goddess._

Margaery's eyes watered at his sudden, choking length, as she gagged, yet she maintained herself, moaning sensually as the tip nearly reached her uvula, the soft smooth skin moving against her wet tongue perfectly. His balls were tight with arousal and grazed her chin as she took his length back as far as she could manage. She used her other hand to reach into his trousers, to squeeze them tenderly, careful to be very gentle with his sensitive sack, causing him to moan and sigh with pleasure.

_How cute, _her stomach fluttered at the sound of him. She was amazed by what she was doing to the king, and how vocal he was being. Her core was aching and throbbing with lust for him but she disregarded it, her only thought was to make him feel good, she didn't care about her own needs at the moment, as she continued to suck on him, her head endlessly bobbing back and forth, her mouth working him with care.

"Ohh..mmmm, Margaery..." He groaned with pleasure, throwing his head back again, "don't ever stop."

His grip tightened on her hair, he guided her head, as she sucked him, setting a quick pace for her.

"Come here," Joffrey ordered, as he suddenly took a step back and sat down on the bench before the pipe organ, and Margaery, on the floor, crawled over to him to allow her head to dip between his thighs again, eager to get him back in her mouth.

"I love your cock," she whimpered to him, before she sucked the end of it, licking up the few drops of his precious seed that had already seeped out.

Joffrey's hand pushed her head down roughly, forcing her to gag around him again, and this time he began thrusting hard and fast into her throat, harshly tightening his grip on her hair. His pace was beginning to grow too fast to keep up with.

"I know you can take more," he growled huskily at her between thrusts.

Every time she gagged it would entice him to grow rougher with her, clenching her hair tighter, driving his cock in deeper, but like a good girl, she whimpered for him, moaning around his cock.

"You like it rough," Joff hissed at her between his heavy breaths.

Margaery held onto both sides of the organ bench for leverage as he fucked her mouth. She knew he was about to burst any second as his thrusts grew heavier and faster, her eyes watering.

"Mmm...Margaeryy."

Just as she anticipated, after one more powerful thrust, he extracted his slick cock and stroked himself violently. He leaned back into the pipe organ by accident, seeking leverage, and causing it to roar it's glorious bellow, echoing through the massive empty cathedral, causing both of them to jump with fright. His hand suddenly slowed as he finally reached that sweet release. His hot seed spilled out, dripping all down her face, and then he pushed his cock back into her warm mouth, spending the rest of his cum down her throat.

She was unbothered by the warm, salty taste of his release, and after swallowing all he had to give, she popped his wet cock out of her mouth, sucking off whatever was left on the tip.

"What a good girl you are," he praised her, stroking her hair, before putting himself away. She was sure the gods were frowning upon their sinful, teenage scandal.

"I adore pleasing you, my king," she gazed up at him with devotion, as she wiped her face clean with the skirts of her dress.

They both got to their feet and for a brief moment, there was silence between them, the only sound being the clasp of his belt working in the dark.

"Let's go now," his sudden voice was frantic. "That organ was too loud."

Joffrey's excited eyes were slightly visible in the moonlight pouring through the stained glass.

_He was so beautiful._

They stole through the church, back the way the came, and into the nighttime air. It was cool and refreshing after all that heat, however, Margaery needed a glass of water.

They hurried through the royal wing, Joffrey seemed on edge, she knew he just wanted to get safely out of sight.

Now in the light, Margaery could see how his cheeks had reddened from the excitement, his blonde hair ruffled and messy under his crooked crown. She was sure she looked a mess as well and wasn't positive what she would even say if they were stopped by someone.

She couldn't believe what they had just done. _Oh, how scandalous_. She couldn't imagine what her court ladies would say if shared this dirty little secret. She would never. He was hers and only hers, not just another pretty boy for the girls to fuss over and whisper about.

Just as they neared the armory, upon turning down the hall, golden with torch lights, they knew they were doomed.

Margaery's breath seized, and she heard Joff's gasp too, as his mother came into view down the hall.

_What do we do? _Margaery thought frantically, and before either of them had time to react, the queen's green feline eyes were already trained to them.

Margaery looked to Joffrey, her eyes wide with fear, but was surprised to see an amused smirk tugging on his lips.

"This should be good," he sighed, as the queen regent strode towards them, "Let me do the talking."


End file.
